Destiny Unraveled
by SephirothChan
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to the Organization! A few months after Roxas left the organization and he's finally set up in twilight town! HaynerxRoxas RikuxRoxas SeiferxHayner and probably AxelxDemyx... Maybe AxelxRoxas...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I wish I did because then the game would have been more like this fic is about to be...

Sequel to Welcome to the Organization OO; It's about time I get around to it, now that's it's been forever --. Hope you guys still care what happens since no one likes the last chapter as much as I do.

TT I almost rewrote it, but screw it here's a sequel…

Destiny Unraveled

Chapter one: Rewriting Destiny

Destiny refers to a predetermined course of events. It may be conceived as a predetermined future, whether in general or of an individual. It is a concept based on the belief that there is a fixed natural order to the universe.

Can destiny still exist even when a person or world has lost its heart? Say it does, will destiny still play a factor when life is put entirely in the hands of another, or at that point in time would it turn out that destiny has taken on the shape of a human playing god?

Riku thought a lot about destiny, about how his and his friend's lives were shaped by the keyblade. Was it truly destined that Sora should be the keyblade master? Was it really his destiny to turn his back on the light and his best friend? He believed it was; he also believed it was his destiny to right the wrongs he had bestowed upon his best friends. That is why he had to defeat Sora's nobody and bring him to DiZ. It didn't matter to him that Roxas had taken on a life and existence of his own. It didn't matter because in the end it was Roxas' destiny to be reunited with Sora.

That was why he unleashed the masses of heartless on Castle Oblivion, that was why he had to let the darkness consume him, and that was why he took on Ansem's identity. He would give up everything to save Sora and he did, nothing else mattered to him but helping Namine and DiZ restore Sora to his former whole self.

Roxas didn't even put up much of a fight that night. There was something in him that had broken. Their battle took place in the corridors of darkness where Roxas really should have been at an advantage, but he wasn't. Not until it was to late. Towards the end of the battle Roxas really started to step up his game fighting with all his might. If it hadn't been for the damage he took in the battle earlier he could have won, but it was too late. The final attack Riku gave could have been fatal Riku held back knowing he couldn't actually kill Roxas.

Roxas looked up at him holding his bleeding chest. "Why?" he asked holding his wound.

"It has nothing to do with you; I just need to save Sora…" Riku informed him bending down to pick him up intent on taking him back to DiZ.

Roxas was just about to yell about who this Sora guy was since it wasn't the first time he'd been called that, but suddenly instead his voice wasn't his own.

"I thought for sure you would have forgotten me by now…" Roxas said, but his voice came out sounding an awful lot like Sora. Roxas looked confused since he didn't actually say that.

"What did you say?" Riku spat looking Roxas in the eye, holding him tightly by his shoulders ready to punch him if that was some kind of cruel joke.

"I didn't say that…" Roxas protested groaning a bit at being shaken.

"Riku, it hurts…" Sora spoke through Roxas again as Roxas' hand came up to rest on Riku's cheek. Suddenly all Riku could see was Sora sitting in his arms and Roxas was gone.

"Sora," Riku looked confused but excited, "it's really you?"

"Please Riku-- it hurts," Sora whined bringing his hand up covered in blood from the wound on his stomach. Riku's eyes were wide with concern as he looked down at the wound never once even considering Sora could feel Roxas' pain. He quickly unzipped Roxas' jacket and healed him.

"I'm sorry Sora, I didn't know, I would never hurt you on purpose…" Riku cooed brushing Sora's hair out of his face. "Forgive me?"

"I never blamed you…" Sora informed him with a smile hugging him tightly as he started to change back to Roxas.

"Sora come back!" Riku spat holding him close thinking it might make him stay.

"I would stay if I could… Someday I will see you again and I will be there for real, forever…" Sora whispered before Roxas slowly took his body back over.

Roxas' arms were wrapped around Riku's neck and he couldn't comprehend why, his stomach felt better though. "What are you doing?" Roxas asked in a soft whisper as he started to pull away.

"Please Sora, I need you…" Riku spat pulling Roxas close again, but Sora was gone, he never heard his best friend's pleas.

"I'm Roxas, not Sora…" Roxas informed him trying to pull away again.

"I don't care, Sora's in there somewhere I know he is…" Riku swallowed hard pulling back just far enough to look into Roxas' eyes. He could still see Sora in those bright blue orbs, and he didn't care anymore.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Roxas spat blushing a bit as he turned his head and looked away.

"Sora, I'm sorry…" Riku pleaded one more time as he leaned in and kissed Roxas. Roxas whimpered in confusion, but his eyes slipped closed anyways. He didn't know what the hell Riku was doing, but he knew he wasn't going to get away. Riku continued to kiss him, deepening the kiss as he let his tongue slip inside the blonde's mouth. Roxas whimpered into the kiss again as Riku pushed the jacket off his shoulders.

"Sora, come back…" Riku pleaded running his hand up Roxas' chest as he pushed him back laying him out on the jacket.

"Riku, please…" Roxas pleaded before Sora spoke again though Roxas didn't understand what was going on, that wasn't his voice again.

"I never blamed you," he whispered as he leaned up to kiss him once again.

Riku kissed Roxas a bit more passionately oblivious to the fact that Sora was gone again and if he were to ask Sora he probably would never remember this, since Sora wouldn't remember anything about being Roxas or chain of memories. He didn't care, he needed Sora. Roxas was so confused he wanted to run, but he couldn't bring himself to run from the other and soon he was responding to the other's touches. He unzipped Riku's jacket and pushed it off his shoulders as he started to explore Riku's toned back as they kissed.

---

Roxas woke up with a yawn rubbing his eyes.

"Another dream about him…" Roxas muttered thinking about the strange people in his dream. It started out innocent enough, three friends, Sora Kairi and Riku going through what seemed to be some kind of epic journey, but in the end Riku almost killed him and Sora was a part of him and then the innocent dream got kind of erotic… What a weird dream, who was that guy and who was Sora? He wondered about it, ignoring it even though it seemed he'd been having a lot of dreams of this Sora kid and his friends. He got up to go about his day like it was just another summer day in Twilight Town. Little did Roxas know, everything he dreamt about was real and this life he was about to pick up was just a world created by a crazy old man.

He got dressed and headed down to hang out with his best friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette even if he'd really only known them a little over a week.

When he got to the usual spot he and his friends were discussing a big problem they had to deal with, the whole town thought they were thieves. His three friends discussed it while he sat thinking still kind of distracted by his dream.

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" Hayner asked passionately

"Yeah, that's just wrong." Pence agreed

"Seifer's gone too far this time." Olette nodded

They looked over at Roxas, who only nodded, and Hayner jumped off his seat.

"I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See...that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now...what to do."

Olette, not knowing what to say, looked over at Roxas, who shrugged.

"Uh...well... We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight." Roxas offered finally speaking and paying more attention.

"Hey that sounds fun!" Pence chimed

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked still pissed at their rival.

Roxas stood up and Hayner crossed his arms.

"First, we gotta clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Roxas reasoned trying to help Hayner calm down.

Hayner growls slightly, but obviously agrees to go along with it.

"Oh no! They're gone!" Pence shouts holding the camera. "Our ------ are gone!" Pence put a hand to his throat at his inability to say 'photos/,"What?"

"All our ------, gone? Huh?" Hayner grabbed his throat too looking confused by the lack of the word.

"Huh? You can't say -------? Why not?" Olette exclaimed.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our ------ are gone!" Pence sounded panicked

"Stolen... And not just the ------. The word ------! They stole it too!" Roxas spat not understanding how that was possible.

"What kinda thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off." Hayner reasoned.

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed

"All right, time for some recon!" Hayner beamed as he ran off with Olette and Pence. Roxas started to follow them, but suddenly he became dizzy.

"Huh?" he muttered before falling over and blacking out.

---

"His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon," DiZ reassured the cloaked figure standing behind him with that Riku disappeared to check on Namine and see how things were going with her.

It had taken them a few months to set up Roxas with new memories and get him programmed into the digital Twilight Town, but now things seemed to be working out as planned. Sora would be safe again and he could help Sora defeat Organization XIII, but deep down Riku knew he could never let see Sora see him like that. How could Sora ever return his feelings if he knew he gave into darkness.

---

"Roxas, why are you such a pain?" Axel groaned to himself. It had been a few months since Roxas walked out on the organization. Everyone suspected him of knowing something, but he really didn't. He had no idea where Roxas had gone, but they sent him to find him anyways. It was useless, he'd been looking everyday for months, but there was no sign of Blondie. That is until he came across a strange vibe in twilight town. That girl Namine was up to something, and Axel was sure it had something to with Sora, so maybe Roxas was involved too. He sent a search party of nobodies to find Roxas, but all they kept coming back with was pictures.

"Damn it, Roxas is a real person not a piece of a paper, you fuckin' idiot!" Axel spat knocking the nobody upside the head, "How many times do I have to tell you that?? Now go back and get the real Roxas this time!"

---

Don't worry I'll get back to the RikuxRoxas lemon in a more erotic dream Roxas has when he wakes up on the next day, Some interesting things will happen in the next chaptr lemon wise... Probably between Roxas and Hayner or Seifer or something we'll see how I feel. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
